In the rapidly evolving world of wireless communications, new protocols are continually being developed which operate at higher and higher frequencies. For example, in 2001, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) designated a large contiguous block of 7 GHz bandwidth for communications in the 57 GHz to 64 GHz spectrum. This frequency band was designated for use on an unlicensed basis, that is, the spectrum is accessible to anyone, subject to certain basic, technical restrictions such as maximum transmission power and certain coexistence mechanisms. The communications taking place in this band are often referred to as ‘60 GHz communications’.
In this regard, communication at extremely high frequencies (EHF) may enable reducing the size of corresponding communication systems due, for example, to the smaller passive components required. Additionally, EHF systems may enable higher data rates than their lower frequency counterparts. However, a major drawback of operating at extremely high frequencies is that EHF signals have substantially different characteristics in terms of signal propagation than lower frequency signals. In this regard, EHF signals may only be suited for “line-of-site” operation.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.